


Let's Celebrate

by 1under_spectra



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1under_spectra/pseuds/1under_spectra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinesh wants to take a girl upstairs with him, but she thinks a certain coworker should probably come up too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [d2fmeasurement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/gifts), [lies_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lies_d/gifts).



> i'm dedicating this to d2fmeasurment for their tremendous support of this ship here as well as tumblr, you're the reason i'm here! and to lies_d for taking notice in my work here and on tumblr, thank you for being so kind and into this!!

" 'Benya', oh that's a beautiful name," Dinesh beams, looking down at the petite woman wearing the highest heels in the room. "Where does that come from?"

"Oh I'm from Idaho," she shrugs, leaving him open mouthed.

"Uh huh..."

She laughs and leans against him at the bar top. "Geez, you're so warm. Mmmm snuggly. Can I have another drink?"

Dinesh is nodding while Benya runs her hands over the back of his belt. "Another pink one?"

"M'hm" she answers, leaning her nose on his shoulder. Her eyes open to a taller man staring rather intensely at them. He's thin with raven wave hair and dreamy brown eyes, and she smiles behind Dinesh's arm.

"Here's your drink," he supplies in a sing-song, and she takes it. Umbrella and cherry and all.

"Hey."

Dinesh turns a little to face an approaching Gilfoyle, putting one arm around the girl and the other awkwardly across the bar top. "Hey your self," he grins.

"My name's Gilfoyle, I work with Dinesh." His drink free hand comes up to take hers and Dinesh doesn't notice the small thumb brushes he does over the curve of her hand, but she sure as hell does.

"You...do programming?"

He nods, "Networking, structure and behavior of systems, computer security vulnerability prevention..." He goes on like that, using the biggest words to describe what Dinesh thinks of as simple tasks.

She leans back on Dinesh, impressed. "He's the partner you were talking about?"

"Co programmer," Dinesh corrects, "we do a lot of the same things."

"Sure we do," Gilfoyle smiles flatly. Before he has the chance to elaborate, Ulrich latches onto his shoulders from behind and scoots him out of the way.

"Gilfoyle, I know you want to get your _soche_ on but it is Go Time!"

As they walk away, Dinesh is left with a finger in the air, "Is it Go Time for me also, or...?" But embarrassingly, they're already gone.

When Benya's down to the last sip, Dinesh tells her he has a pretty nice hotel room upstairs and asks if she'd like to see it.

She smiles. "Would your friend like to come up too?"

"My what?"

"Your um, programmer friend?" She purrs to him, leaning close to his lips. "He keeps looking at us, I think he's lonely."

"No, no, no, he's not lonely. He's fine where he is."

Benya seemed to deflate a little, biting her lip to think. "I think I want you, Dinesh. I want both of you. Tonight's special right? We should celebrate. You just seem so... _wild_."

"I do? I mean..."

She leans up to start licking at the back of his ear, ghosting kisses over the lobe. "I think he's looking now," she whispers, which he was, Dinesh noticed.

"Yeah, okay, you want to fuck both of us?" he asks without taking his eyes off of his friend.

"Yes!" she breathes immediately against his ear. It sends multiple shivers down the back of his spine.

He looks at her. "But you want me more, right?"

She nods deeply. "I just want us to have fun."

It takes a fleeting second to imagine the worst; getting up to the room and then having to leave while Gilfoyle rams Benya into the mattress. But he wouldn't do that. Not really? He wasn't Erlich.

He kisses her hand. "I'll be right back."

Turning away, he sprints to where Gilfoyle is standing alone. "Hey, so Benya wants to fuck us, pretty much right now, so um not so awkward right?...please say 'yes'." He looks at him with hopeful, pleading eyes.

"She can't fuck you without me?"

"Nope." Dinesh responds automatically.

"We're gonna be fucking her together?"

"Yeah. Yeah, no homo or anything," he nods his head.

"That's offensive," Gilfoyle says, finishing his drink and walking past him toward the bar where Benya was waiting.

"Yeah, yeah, absolutely..." Dinesh follows, still nodding.

They take a bottle of wine up with them, turn a lamp on and lock the door.

"So uh..."

"Can you poor me some wine? I'm so thirsty," Benya asks Dinesh.

He uncorks it while Gilfoyle throws his shirt on the floor and lifts Benya's dress up and off of her. So it begins.

It wasn't like he didn't see it coming, but he may as well give them their wine before he goes. He sets the glasses down on the side table and Benya reaches for his wrist. "Take my shoes off?" She asks prettily.

Dinesh gives a thin smile and takes her uplifted high heel in hand, undoing the clasps while Gilfoyle leans down between her legs. When he finishes, Gilfoyle sits up to undo his belt, then reaches for Dinesh just as he tries to leave again.

"I have to do everything for you," he says to himself when he lifts Dinesh's shirt a little to get to his belt, unfastening it and slipping it out of the loops completely. Dinesh just watches it happen without a word. Gilfoyle snaps the belt and then stretches it over Benya's neck, chocking her just a little while they kiss. He pulls back and she laughs, reaching for Dinesh again with a gleeful smile. "What's the matter?" Her voice tinged with concern.

Gilfoyle undoes himself from her legs and moves aside for him, laying back on the bed next to her. 'Come _on_ ', he mouths silently to Dinesh, in an annoyed yet supportive way.

"Nothing" he tells her, "I've just had bad threesomes before." He starts to take his shirt off and catches Gilfoyle closing his eyes dramatically, his version of an eye roll, then recovering in time for Benya to reach for a strand of his hair and curl her finger in it.

"It won't be weird, will it?" She asks them.

Gilfoyle shakes his head while Dinesh takes a swallow of wine and looks for an in to join them. Thankfully, Benya sits up and wraps herself around Dinesh like he's a pole. "God! You're so beautiful!" She squeals, licking over his skin and hugging him so rough he half collapses on her.

"Yeah," Gilfoyle agrees behind her.

Dinesh doesn't bother looking up at him, realizing he's finally starting to feel comfortable. He leans her the rest of the way down on the bed with a shy kiss.

By the time her bra and panties are off, Gilfoyle has a condom count, going through everyones clothes and wallets with verbal directions from the couple on the bed. He throws three condoms and a tin of coconut oil down next to them while Benya sips wine and explains that Buzzfeed says it's 2015 and no one uses lube anymore.

The programmers tell her in unison that that's fascinating, though only one of them means it. They both lean in to give her attention, Dinesh noting Gilfoyle's generosity when it came to sharing and taking turns, and it makes him relax. He couldn't wrap his head around kissing Benya directly after Gilfoyle though. He was certain she tasted different, like he was probably tasting _him_ or something, but he tried hard not to over think it. Then things get real.

She's moaning and twisting under him and it takes a moment to realize it's because Gilfoyle's currently licking her out. He's a little jealous, but mostly turned on and he makes it a point to focus on that, trailing down to do the same to her breasts. He peeks over them to watch Gilfoyle though, and again, his distraction probably isn't productive for the task at hand.

Gilfoyle's eyes are closed, stroking her with his tongue with precision Dinesh knows he can't match, but maybe he could learn if he watched? His mouth is around Benya's nipple when Gilfoyle opens his eyes to see him watching, and it sends Dinesh awkwardly off balance. So much so that when Gilfoyle crawls up and pushes him off of Benya he assumes he's fucked up and is about to be kicked out for good, but instead he's pushed onto his back next to her and kissed hard and slow, his eyes wide from shock. He's never eaten a girl out before so he doesn't know what he's expecting, but Gilfoyle's mouth tastes clean, it tastes _delicious_. A whimper makes it out of him before Gilfoyle pulls away, a little uncertain himself. Their eyes follow each other until Gilfoyle turns to Benya and tells her to get on her knees, which she does so, happily. It gives Dinesh time to catch his breath and cool the blush deepening his cheeks.

With Benya positioned, she pulls Dinesh into a sitting position and asks if he can stand up for her, and although Dinesh isn't sure why she's asking, he complies as easily as she had for Gilfoyle. He's leaning with thighs against the bed when she pulls his overly large member from his boxers. He jolts a little, trying to hide it from Gilfoyle somehow, but he stops when he realizes it's inevitable. He's still self conscious as Benya coos over it and draws his hips to her mouth, starting a wet, vibrating blow job. His excitement overrides anything else soon after, looking down at her beautiful head of hair, timidly touching it and muttering 'oh my god', under his breath. His dick feels so good and he's not even touching it. Amazing!

Gilfoyle's holding her steady, licking and adding fingers, fucking into her just right so that she'll hum around him in her mouth. Dinesh chances a look over at him and he's staring at the back of her like she's a program he's working on. Maybe the lust blown eyes make the difference, but other than that, she's just buttons he needs to push at the right time. He does see him smile though when she really starts to pant. Dinesh tangles his hands into her hair, closing his eyes and letting out little moans too, rocking into her just the tiniest bit. He hears movement and decides to ignore it, as long as Gilfoyle doesn't pull her away before he's done. Hands are on his face suddenly and he opens his eyes to Gilfoyle again, biting and pushing his way hungrily into Dinesh's mouth, sending electric waves through him and It's so powerful that he comes abruptly, tightening into Benya's hair and more than grateful that she handles his thrusts and his load without pulling away.

"Did you just come?" Gilfoyle asks after breaking the messy kiss.

Dinesh looks back at him, cherried lips hanging open. "Yeah, I mean...yeah..."

There's a beat of silence while Benya pulls off of him and wiggles her way from between them, and then Gilfoyle kisses him again, soft and sort of quick, like a question, but Dinesh just stares back. So Gilfoyle does it again, just a second longer, pulls back. And somehow Dinesh is following him down onto the bed, chasing kisses that get longer and deeper and harder until he's on top of Gilfoyle, riding pleasure and not getting wrapped up in over thinking or embarrassing himself. Benya's behind him, helpfully removing the remainder of his boxers one leg at a time.

She appears above them and Dinesh recalls his manners for a moment, looking up at her with a ginger 'thank you', so bright and glazed and sluggish from coming. She kisses him sweetly back.

"Okay, big boy, let's get that dick hard again so you can fuck this amazing chick."

Dinesh looks down at Gilfoyle and feels him hold his hips in place so he can grind against him with his cotton briefs still on. Dinesh melts a little, moans and closes his eyes, and Benya lays back with her tin of coconut oil, rubbing it over her self and pressing it inside. One thing was for sure, it smelled better than any lube Dinesh had heard of.

His eyes open when Gilfoyle's hand closes over his cock and starts a rhythm. They watch each other, Gilfoyle unabashedly but still curious. He was beautiful. Dinesh finally lets himself think it. Gilfoyle, with long pretty eyelashes and catty eyes, elusive smile, was unfuckingbelivably beautiful.

"He looks ready to me," Benya coos from the pillows, and Gilfoyle smiles, jerking Dinesh's impressive member, proud of his work.

He kind of wants to come just from this, he could, but he gulps and reaches for a condom, fumbling with it but opting to tear it open with his teeth, which Benya and Gilfoyle both approve of.

She grins at Gilfoyle and beckons him over to where she can hang her head off the bed and blow him too. It's something Dinesh has only seen in porn videos and maybe something he thinks Gilfoyle's not seen too many times in person. He wants to keep her, she's way too cool.

She spreads her legs for him and Gilfoyle uses his torso to prop her head up momentarily while Dinesh situates himself around her, suddenly very nervous about messing up again, but he lifts her hips a little and she makes a happy noise, and the rest is pretty easy. He stops when she squeezes against him, eases his way deeper, and it really does feel so good that he's shaking already. He doesn't dare look up at them, just puts a hand under her knee and leans into it, focusing on some kind of rhythm. Benya's head drops down and Gilfoyle inches himself into her throat, and Dinesh, thankful he'd come once already, knows he can't look up or else he really would loose it again.

Most of the moans come from Dinesh himself, but Benya's muffled squeals could be heard below them. Soon after that, Gilfoyle's deep breathes start, deep, silent breathes, but they're like rolling thunder in Dinesh's ears. He's moving faster now, and he hears what must be Gilfoyle coming down Benya's throat. He almost loses it right there but he pulls out quick to stop himself, pulsing a little in his hand.

He sits back on his knees while Benya scrambles up to plant herself down on his cock again, and he finishes with her arms wrapped around him, bouncing down while his hips snap up into her. All he can think of is how Gilfoyle must have seen it.

Gilfoyle commits the whole thing to memory.

After maybe 20 minutes of dreamy silence, Dinesh is asleep and Benya lazily reaches for the half bottle of wine that's left over, lifting her head to drink from it. Gilfoyle watches her and reaches for it too when she's done.

"You gonna stick around for that?" He asks her, nodding to the slumbering programmer.

Her eyes rest on Dinesh, grinning. "I bet he's worth it," she answers, but it sound more like a question.

"He's a good kid." Gilfoyle says, looking Dinesh over from the tips of his disheveled hair down to where his torso disappears under the hotel sheets.

"I could. Stick around, I mean. I have a lot of friends," she elaborates.

"He likes you."

"He likes you too," She answers back.

Gilfoyle actually smiles. He takes another drink of the wine and sets it on the floor, curling up on the bed. He couldn't wait to tell Dinesh what a pornstar he was for banging Benya the way he had. For landing a girl like that in the first place. He couldn't wait to tell him he wasn't as much of a loser as he thought himself to be. He couldn't wait to maybe take him to dinner or wherever the hell he wanted to go, maybe tell him he'd go anywhere with him.

Dinesh moves closer to him during the night and Gilfoyle may or may not be guilty of falling asleep with arm wrapped protectively around his waist. 

<3


End file.
